


Always the Wrong Answer

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Skip Beat!, Thousand Arms
Genre: F/M, Humor, Not a Crossover, The Other Fandom Is Included Because They're Playing the Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to learn more about how relationships work, Kyoko and Ren play dating sim video games. Unfortunately, Ren is still quite dense when it comes to understanding women's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Wrong Answer

~ Always The Wrong Answer ~

Yashiro had borrowed a PlayStation console, a Nintendo DS, and a variety of dating sim video games in order to help train Ren and Kyoko in the art of being romantic.

Kyoko was a quick learner and was doing well, but Ren seemed to have trouble picking the right answers. He kept making the characters mad at him...

After hearing Ren sigh loudly for what must have been the hundredth time today, Kyoko put down her video game and went over to see if she what was going on with Ren.

Ren was playing Thousand Arms on the PlayStation and was currently on a date with a dorky-looking girl in red glasses who talked about herself in third person.

[Nelsha: How do you feel about Nelsha?

A) As a friend, but not much more than that.  
B) Sort of like a cat...                                   ]

Ren picked choice A.

"No, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko shouted. " 'Sort of like a cat...'!"

But her warning didn't come quickly enough. He'd already hit the button. On screen, the "your love ranking is going down" sound effect played and Nelsha transformed into her "Dressmaster" personality and smacked Ren's character around a little.

"Why...?" Ren asked sounding mystified by both the character's and Kyoko's reactions.

"Because 'As a friend, but not much more.' is  _always_  the wrong answer!"

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Thousand Arms is a real video game, and while not a very good RPG, the dating-sim aspect of it is rather amusing.


End file.
